culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Genie Awards
Genie Awards were given out to recognize the best of Canadian cinema by the Academy of Canadian Cinema and Television. From 1949–1979, the awards were named the Canadian Film Awards (they were also known as the "Etrog Awards," for sculptor Sorel Etrog, who designed the statuette). In 1980 they were renamed The Genie Awards.Genie Awards profile and history at the Academy of Canadian Cinema and Television's website Genie Award candidates were selected from submissions made by the owners of Canadian films or their representatives, based on the criteria laid out in the Genie Rules and Regulations booklet which is distributed to Academy members and industry members. Peer-group juries, assembled from volunteer members of the Academy, meet to screen the submissions and select a group of nominees. Academy members then vote on these nominations. In 2012, the Academy announced that the Genies would merge with its sister presentation for English-language television, the Gemini Awards, to form a new award presentation known as the Canadian Screen Awards. Broadcasting The Genie Awards were originally aired by CBC from 1979 to 2003, before moving to CHUM Limited's networks (Citytv, Bravo! and Star!). After CTVglobemedia purchased CHUM Limited, the Genie Awards moved to Canwest Global's E and IFC for 2008. The last two Genie Awards (2011-2012) were broadcast by the CBC. Awards ceremonies The following is a listing of all Genie Awards ceremonies.Topalovich, Maria. And the Genie Goes To.... Stoddart Publishing Co. Limited, 2000. Current Awards * Best Motion Picture * Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role * Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role * Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role * Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role * Best Achievement in Direction * Best Original Screenplay * Best Adapted Screenplay * Best Achievement in Cinematography * Best Achievement in Art Direction/Production Design * Best Achievement in Costume Design * Best Achievement in Editing * Best Achievement in Overall Sound * Best Achievement in Sound Editing * Best Achievement in Visual Effects * Best Achievement in Make-Up * Best Achievement in Music – Original Song * Best Achievement in Music – Original Score * Best Feature Length Documentary * Best Feature Length Documentary Cinematography * Best Feature Length Documentary Editing * Best Short Documentary * Best Live Action Short Drama * Best Animated Short * Golden Reel Retired awards * Best Performance by a Foreign Actor: 1980 to 1983 * Best Performance by a Foreign Actress: 1980 to 1983 * Outstanding TV Drama Under 30 Minutes: 1980 only * Outstanding Independent Film: 1980 only * Outstanding Performance by an Actor (Non-Feature): 1980 to 1981 * Outstanding Performance by an Actress (Non-Feature): 1980 to 1981 * Outstanding Art Direction (Non-Feature): 1980 only * Outstanding Cinematography in a Dramatic Film (Non-Feature): 1980 only * Outstanding Cinematography in a Documentary (Non-Feature Film): 1980 only * Outstanding Editing in a Dramatic Film (Non-Feature): 1980 only * Outstanding Original Music Score (Non-Feature Film): 1980 only * Outstanding Non-Dramatic Script: 1980 only * Outstanding Sound in a Non-Feature Film: 1980 only Special Achievement Genie The Special Achievement Genie is an award given irregularly to an individual or individuals in recognition of lifetime achievement or an important career milestone. See also * Prix Jutra - Canadian French-language counterpart * Canadian Screen Awards Notes External links * *Academy of Canadian Cinema and Television Category:Awards established in 1980 * Category:Canadian film awards